


I Do

by SUCKERforDAYNE



Category: The Devil's Disciple, 魔鬼的门徒
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUCKERforDAYNE/pseuds/SUCKERforDAYNE
Summary: “你愿意取他的灵魂吗？”“大人，我觉得我们这样的人都没有灵魂可言。”
Relationships: 理查德/安德森, 艾茜/朱迪





	I Do

理查德刚想溜出教堂，就被最后一排的小姑娘截在半道。我们第一天上任的牧师整了整领结，内心正在流泪。

“牧师，我很想告诉你我内心的困惑。”

理查德强打精神听着小姑娘的心事，原来她是隔壁镇的，听说本镇换了一位新牧师，特地赶来感受其风采，顺便吐露久久烦扰着她的情感问题。

“您觉得我怎样才能变成一个更好的人呢？”小姑娘磕磕巴巴又含着眼泪，终于说完了她的故事，也得到了理查德的安慰。她似乎并不满足，又问了一句。

理查德意识到这不是能糊弄过去的问题。他诚实地回视着姑娘，她的眸子很好看，像一面明镜。理查德的答案是突然而又水到渠成的。

“去爱一个人，能让你变成更好的人。”

“只要这样……爱吗？”姑娘愣了一会儿，“可是，我每天都为他唱歌，为他送饭，但我还是做得糟透了！”

“假如他没有回应，那也怪不得你这么难过。”理查德看着姑娘垂下的目光和颤抖的睫毛，犹豫一阵，然后摸摸她的背脊，“你不妨去寻找，还有谁更值得你去爱。当你看到那个人时，你会认出他的。”

* * *

理查德迅速脱下牧师黑袍，好像想揉成一团扔出窗外，但还是没有这么做，而是把它挂好。

“等安德森明白我不是当牧师的料，愿意跟我换回来的时候，我还得把这袍子还给他。”

“所以，这是安德森先生穿过的衣服！”艾茜好像很喜欢，跑上前，攥起了袍子的一角摸着。

“是啊，那又如何。”理查德摇摇头，但脸微微红了，转身走到了另一边。

“理查德，”艾茜想起什么，转过身看他，“你今天讲得真的很不错，安德森太太都对你点头了。”

“哈，她？我倒是没怎么看她。”理查德坐下来，“你和她挨得很近，我记得。”

“特别是你跟安娜谈的话，真的是太棒了！”

“嗯？”理查德愣了，“是那个坐在最后一排，临走还朝我问问题的女孩吗？”

“是的，我听见了，这是我第一次听到你给出这样的答案。”艾茜很兴奋，“理查德，我相信你——”

“怎么了吗？”理查德明白艾茜说的是什么意思，“那只是我随口说的，不是什么大道理。”

“我只是觉得……”艾茜停顿了一下，目光里有一种着迷的究根问底意味，“我突然看到了你新的一面。”

“对对，新的一面，就是我假扮牧师时像个三脚猫。”理查德已经换好靴子，站了起来，“艾茜，你在家待着，我和律师说好了，去他农场那里赶牛，说不定还会吃他一顿晚饭，再带牛回来，你就别等我了。”

艾茜趁他去拿包袱时，为他打开门，对着门边的黑猫耸耸肩。

“安德森先生要失望啦，他的好徒儿竟然对自己那么不自信。”

“谁是他的徒儿！”理查德叫道，“我提醒提醒你，安德森夫人今天在教堂里看你看得越来越起劲，你可得找时间问问她，你欠了她什么东西。”

“我？不会啊？……真的吗？”

艾茜还在自言自语，理查德已经一溜烟跑了。

* * *

理查德鬼使神差地来到了墓地，他站着看了一会儿母亲的新碑，走过去，在它旁边紧挨着的是父亲的石碑。他抚摸着他们石刻的名字，眼中被远处更多沐浴在阳光中的石碑占据，他放空视线，一切都在消融，消融在逐渐放大的树叶与风声中。

要不是黑猫又出现在他身边，他还没发现周遭地环境发生了变化。十六岁那一年他遇到魔鬼之前，也是感觉到周围环境的变化，一切变成幻象之中的铺垫，把他拉入另一个世界。

他看见眼前出现刻有自己名字的石碑。

理查德•达金

死于二十七岁

“这是真的吗？”他低头去看那只喵喵乱叫的黑猫。头顶突然出现一片大黑帘子，帘子里是一条走廊，通向某个大厅——这是一栋古宅，原本的教堂墓地消失了。

他见怪不怪地走进去，到了尽头，眼前出现了一个昏暗的房间。他一眼就看出，这房间是牧师家起居室的翻版——那个他看作天堂一般的地方，只不过那儿的光线没有这么昏暗，也没有一股腐朽的气息。黑猫跑到炉子边，蜷了起来，上方的架子站着个白的乌鸦，他对这小鸟也不陌生。

然后他看见角落里坐着的人，那张他看过许多次的主人的脸，说实话跟安德森牧师有点相像，但他目光冰冷，脸色青白，穿着家居服装。

他朝他示意自己面前的圆桌，请他坐下来喝茶。“你打算什么时候得到安德森？”

“’得到’是什么意思？”

“时间别拖太久了，你也知道，你们家族自从和魔鬼打了交道，每一位嫡子的命数都是二十七，你的时间已经所剩无几。”

“我爸今年才去世，好好儿地到了六十二岁。我不知道你是什么意思。”

“只是一个轮回罢了，你自己清楚的。”魔鬼说，“你要得到安德森的灵魂，这样你以后也有所凭依。”

“可是我不觉得我们这些人有甚么灵魂可言。”理查德说，他听见白鸦刺耳的叫声。

“别跟我玩这套啦，”对方不耐烦地敲着桌子，“你倒是告诉我，你被套上绳圈，站到垫脚凳上的时候，你那几滴眼泪是从哪儿流出来的？肠子里吗？”

“这是死到临头的正常反应。”理查德低声说。

“那我再说明白一点，”魔鬼露出温和地笑容，“你哭的时候，心里想的是谁，理查德？——你在记挂着你的牧师，安东尼•安德森。”

理查德的脸一下子变热了，他听见黑猫又叫了起来，一低头发现他在自己脚边打转。

“别这样，理查德，这像什么样，嗯？对欲望羞于启齿是魔鬼的耻辱。你之前做得很好了，”他倾身向着理查德，“你已经得到过他灵魂的共鸣，就在他得知你为他做的一切以后。虽然，他是愤怒的，但他已经产生了抓住你的欲望。”

理查德抬起头，平复了呼吸，把半边脸藏在手里。“先生，一次共鸣就已经足够了，至于得到灵魂，那可真是稀奇，我不觉得我可以做到。”

“放屁，你的灵魂还在我手上呢。”魔鬼虚握了一下拳头，“你当牧师最合适的品质，就是口是心非，我只能帮你帮到这儿。顺便一说，你的堂妹能力比你强多了，她很清楚自己要得到什么。”

“艾茜？真的吗？……那太好了。”理查德点头，“希望您记得，我曾经要求过，是否向您献出自己的灵魂，要她来决定。”

“记得。一切都会出于她自己的意愿。……难道你就不是出于自己的意愿吗？别搞得像我强迫过你一样，要怪就怪你爸。”

理查德沉默地喝着茶，他看着魔鬼放在桌面上的手，那只手可真像是从坟墓里出来的一样，又干又脆。

他觉得自己视线开始模糊，意识有些迟钝起来，火焰的细微声音仿佛就贴着耳边响起，房间的光线一下子明亮起来，亮得什么也看不见，只有魔鬼的脸越来越大，越来越清晰，——就连他的嗓音也变得与真安德森一模一样：“这是你最后一次回到人间，理查德，记住我的话。”

* * *

安德森从民兵团里回来，没有找到理查德，倒是在骑马经过集市时，发现了朱迪和艾茜在一起。“理查德今天一早就出门了！”艾茜跟他说。他没有放弃寻找，听有人说理查德可能是去了隔壁镇上，他就赶了过去。

他想知道理查德昨天的宣讲感觉如何。

理查德不会是因为他没有陪着他，所以生气不干了吧？他来到隔壁镇中心的广场，英军过去的大本营和刑场，可是理查德还是影子也没有。

刑场残存的死亡气味唤醒了他的不安。尽管几天前亲手把理查德救了下来，他还是后怕，昨晚甚至梦见理查德死掉了。

他拍马往自己的镇子赶去，快到中午时，终于遥遥看见了教堂房顶。只剩一个山坡了——他的马开始上坡，他突然看到远处森林里出现一个熟悉的东西，于是扯住马缰，走了过去。

松林中间，是一个绞刑架。他不清楚它为什么立在这里。更吓人的是架子上挂着一具残破风干的尸体，看不出原样，只能辨认出穿着牧师的袍子。

牧师就当自己是在做梦，但这景象太真实了，他只听见马喘气的声音，然后他看见一个墓碑挡住他的去路。离那悬挂的骷髅脚下不足二十英尺的地方，立着一个土堆和一个石碑，上面有字。

这里沉睡着安东尼•安德森，

一个孤独的老人，杰出的牧师。

好巧不巧，一声惊雷突然响起，把正在研究碑文的安东尼•安德森吓了一跳。雨水打在树枝上，然后是风夹着闪电。松林开始跳舞，就连绞刑架上的尸体似乎也摇摇欲坠起来。

又一声炸雷，那绞刑架映上了白色电光，突然毫无征兆地倾斜着倒地了，尸体骨架一碰到地面，就变成了安德森所熟悉的那个年轻男人，湿漉漉的头发粘在饱满红润的脸颊上，身上的袍子在雨水冲刷下黑得发蓝，他在泥土里撑起身子， 剧烈地咳嗽起来。

安德森来不及震惊就冲过去，把理查德拉起来，扶他上马就往家里赶去。理查德几乎失去意识，在半路上就倒进了他怀里。

* * *

理查德有过意识，模模糊糊看见天花板和墙壁，好像以前来过这儿。他很快又昏睡过去。再醒来时眼前明亮了很多，是天亮了吗？现在是什么时候？管他呢，他只想昏过去，于是他真的又沉入了黑暗里。再次睁开眼睛，他依然看到这个房间，还是在白天的样子。

他又睡了一会儿，然后猛地睁开眼睛。

“艾茜？”他看见了熟悉的身影，不过他几乎懒得动一下。

艾茜转过头来，一开始没说话，只是与他对视着。然后理查德就被圈进一个紧紧的拥抱，他甚至吃进了几缕头发。

“你没事了。”艾茜好像哭了一样。

“怎么了嘛，“他摸着艾茜的背脊，”我才刚看见你，就这么一副样子。好像我错过了一些事情，对不对？”

“你错过了很多事情。”艾茜说，“牧师把你抱进来的时候——你等等我去给你拿衣服，”见理查德想要起来，艾茜跑到房间另一头，摸索着什么，发出窸窸窣窣的声音。

理查德等着艾茜回来，给他披上衣服，然后接过一杯水。他实在太渴了。喝完以后他才意识到了什么。

“牧师……你是说安德森？他在吗？”

“当然了，这里是他家呀！”艾茜几乎在笑他了，但马上又关切地问道，“你究竟发生了什么事情？他说他发现你在林子里躺着，好像病了一样，就把你带了回来。”

“……喔，这里是他家。”理查德只好接受这个事实，他小心地坐了起来，“大概是魔鬼搞出来的事情。”

“是这样，”他对艾茜说，“魔鬼又来找我了，他給我安排任务。”

神出鬼没的黑猫走进了房间，对着理查德走过来，跳上了他的膝盖。

“好的好的，我知道了，我不会忘记的。”理查德对黑猫说。

“你的样子很吓人，好像快死了一样。”艾茜说，“牧师让人把我叫了过来。我来的时候你在起居室的沙发里，牧师让医生检查了你，然后把你抱到了这张床上。”

艾茜拍了拍他们身下的床。

“牧师整晚守着你。我和牧师太太也在旁边帮忙。后来你身上似乎暖和了一些，好像睡着了一样，他们就都走了，我继续在这儿。不过——牧师在这儿多看了你一会儿。”

“他——他们现在在哪儿？”理查德只得问。

“牧师是去他的团里了吧。”艾茜笑着，“朱迪——不，牧师太太，大概是到镇子里去找哈金斯律师了。”

“我知道了。”理查德小声说。

“你想要出去走走？还是再睡一会儿？”艾茜揽住他，“你感觉如何？”

他摇摇头，站了起来，有点眩晕。

* * *

牧师回来了，理查德一直在考虑该怎么答谢他，可是当他真的看见他时，还是忘记该说什么。只是两天没见，就像过了很久一样。

安德森真好，真好，他想着，他的目光让人悸动，但被望着的时候，又使人平静下来。然后他想起了他的主人，坐在腿上被他当做暖手炉的黑猫也提醒似的喵喵起来。朱迪还在律师家里，艾茜也回到了家，所以只有他们一起吃晚饭。

他无声地叹气，他仿佛听见了自己身上发出的计时声，嘀嗒，嘀嗒，当水滴完的时候，他就要被迫离开。

牧师，这个坐在他面前的男人，却让他感受到希望。他曾经不想要希望，但第一次看到牧师时，他感觉到希望的情感回到他身体内，那一次吓得他把茶翻在了桌上。最终他又亲手把它压熄，上刑场的人不需要这样的火苗在心里撩拨。

“理查德，要一点茶吗？加糖？”

“不，加一半的奶。”

牧师把茶杯递过来，他们的指尖短暂地碰到一起。

现在可以叫做故态复萌，而且只增不减，他瞟着牧师，没料到牧师正朝他笑了一下。他一刻钟内把茶打翻了两次。就算是在面对主人的时候，他的手也不会这样抖。

牧师以为他还很虚弱，安慰了他，替他收拾好一切。他一面吃面包，喝热茶，看着牧师大口大口吃着食物，莫名其妙地被迷住了，怕被发现但还是偷着看。

“你很怕我嘛？”牧师终于郁闷地问，“你救了我的命，我也尊重你，你要是有什么可以说出来。”

“我没有救你的命，是你救了大家，我只是做了一件蠢事而已。”

“你一点也不蠢。没有你，就不会有今天的我。”安德森认真地说，“还有，你到底对我有什么意见？为什么那样看我？”

“我对你没有任何意见。”理查德马上说，“……安德森先生。”

安德森还想说什么，理查德突然呛住了，于是他急忙过来帮他拍背，对话就告一段落。

* * *

“你知道镇子里的人怎么说你的吗？”

艾茜嘻嘻哈哈地跑过来，拉住他的手，轻盈地一跃，坐在了他身前的马鞍上。他一抖手腕，马越过草地朝大街走去，“我不想知道。”

“他们说你是看朱迪长得漂亮，想抢走她呢！”

“放屁！”理查德勒住马，瞪着艾茜，可她笑得很开心，停下来，看看他的表情，笑得更开心了。

理查德叹了一口气。他与朱迪的罗曼斯最多不过就是那晚的一吻了。他初次拜访牧师——牧师对他好言好语招待——牧师突然离家，留下他和朱迪独处。然后士兵们就破门而入，直接把他当成了和夫人共进晚餐的伟大牧师安德森本人。他才不想被卷进来呢，可他要是说出真相，牧师怎么办？他必定会安分守己地引颈就戮，理查德不会允许那样的事情发生的。于是他说：“我就是，有何贵干？”，又悄悄指挥朱迪：“吻我。”

他能不这么做吗？要不然被识破怎么办？不过朱迪真的挺可爱，他赚到了就对了。何况他所收到的吻，都可以看作是对将死者的垂怜，不对吗？牧师把他救下来的那一刻，他被收进有力的臂膀里，他们也接了吻，可是没有人会说什么，这可是劫后余生，他们做出什么都是可以理解的。牧师好像把那个拥抱和那个吻都忘了，再也没有提起过，看来他也是心血来潮。可对于理查德，那就是完成夙愿了，其实替牧师上刑场是他能想到的极致，他实在没料到自己会被拯救，还得到一个吻，他不应该强求更多了。

假如牧师真的被他骗到手，把灵魂交给他，那只是工作！只是任务！他这么对自己说，要是他没有被魔鬼利用，他才不愿意干这样的事情，人家可是神的使者，怎能被玷污。

“你放手去找朱迪，不要管人家怎么说，就算我替你背黑锅，我也认。”

“我不会让你背黑锅的！”艾茜认真地说，然后又笑，对着街上的人打招呼，她的花环散发着清香。

“这个是哪儿摘的？”

“水仙，真好闻！你要去问朱迪，是她编的，她为我戴上的！”艾茜扶住花环回过头，很是得意。

“好啦，蜜蜂都飞到脸上了！”理查德说，“她是不是还邀请你吃奶酪了？”

“你怎么知道的？！”艾茜的眼睛睁的圆圆的，把理查德逗笑了。“下次吃得干净一点，”他用手指擦去艾茜脸颊上粘着的一滴。艾茜却脸红起来，不知道想到了什么，理查德没有追究，只是驱着马继续走。

* * *

“昨天朱迪跟我谈了。”安德森和理查德一起倚在栏杆边，看着奶牛们走来走去，然后安德森以一种犹犹豫豫又很诡异的语气开口了。

“谈什么？”

“她说，她发现你母亲临终前说得对，我和她不合适在一起生活。”

理查德感到肚子绞在了一起，怎么这么突然？牧师是看穿了他吗？

“她说她找到了自己的新生活，她很早就在律师的建议下买了南边不远的一座农场，用她攒的钱。”

“也有你的帮助。”理查德指出。

“是的，我觉得她总有一天会用得上。”

“那一天也不远了。”理查德平静地说出这番话，他不知道自己是在为朱迪，还是为自己，还是为艾茜而感到一丝难过。人是恋旧的，是很容易满足于回忆的。可他没有容下很多回忆，他知道自己只有现在，没有什么能永远地属于他。“我想要替她感谢你。”

牧师没有说话。

“你把我救下来的那一天，她让我替她保守秘密，既然现在她已经对你坦白，我也没必要瞒着你了。”他迎向牧师的目光，点点头，“我是知道的。——她早就想要离开了。她不满足。她一度找过我，……但我没有同意。”

理查德把脸埋在了手里，“说这么多，我给你添的乱也够多的了，我只希望你知道……希望你知道，不会再有了，不会再发生了。”

“不会再发生什么？”

理查德抬起头看着牧师。他突然绝望——他第一次当着牧师的面，无法控制自己内心的绝望涌出。

“我不会再对你的——那什么，他们怎么说——灵魂……有任何想法了。我不会再扰乱你了。”理查德紧张地举起一只手，“我知道，当你发现我假扮你被抓走时，你很生气，假如不是你赶到得快，及时把我救下来，我就会变成真正的孤魂野鬼，你也会失掉你的灵魂。我第一次下手，就做出这么蠢的事，没有考虑到可能会赔上两条命……”

他突然出现错觉，安德森仿佛变成了他主人的样子，一眨眼错觉又消失了。

安德森却抓住了他的手臂。

“你说什么，什么灵魂？”

理查德沉默了，放弃了解释，他以为牧师明白。

牧师却依然探询地望着他，没有放弃。

“所以，是有一些我不知道的事情吗？”

理查德后悔无比。这下，他这错乱的解释不仅引起安德森的怀疑，还可能带来主人的惩罚。

“安德森。”他一咬牙，决定把一切都说清楚，谁让他这个魔鬼门徒的儿子，没有时间，也没有权利抓住他的希望呢。“我跟你说过我是魔鬼的门徒，这是真的；我刚刚跟你说我要取你的灵魂，这也是真的。就这么简单。”

“那没问题，你可以取。”

理查德看了安德森一眼，他的眼里先是诧异，再是幽怨，然后转为平静。

安德森笑了起来，“那你还等什么呢？”

理查德看向牛，不看安德森。

“我真的没法理解你，就算面对着敌人，也总是那么慷慨。要是有人扇你的脸，你会把另一边也转过去让他们扇吗？”

安德森的眼神里出现微妙的涟漪。

“不会。”他控制着声音里的颤抖，“这就是我去救你的原因，我不能让你就这样被带走。”

在理查德蒙圈的片刻，牧师把他的身体扳过来，他们面对着面，“我不能让你被带走，你也不应该轻易为了谁而牺牲，我不喜欢这样。”

理查德在牛叫声中看着牧师的脸庞，但他只能听见牧师的声音，那声音充满他的大脑，“我不让”“我不喜欢”……一而再再而三地回旋。他看见牧师笑了，也看见牧师眼中自己的倒影，是自己先笑的吧，他这是怎么了？他只知道自己不那么难过了，但他的脑袋还是很晕。

* * *

“来吧理查德。”

“你真的知道你在做什么吗？”理查德让白色乌鸦站在自己肩膀上，他紧张得声音都有些变样，“一旦我和你签了约定，你就会变成我的主人，你的灵魂会被抵押。你没法摆脱我，你到哪里，我都会一直跟着你。”

“再好不过了。”

“没错，再好不过了。”理查德安慰自己，安德森尚且不知道自己已接近二十七的命定轮回，所以协议不会存在太久……三个月？五个月？他朝安德森伸出手。

“拉住我的手，我们就可以召唤出见证者了。”

* * *

十七岁的艾茜生平第一次看见理查德和别人接吻。

也是第一次看见安德森接吻。

而且是第一次看见他们在一起接吻。

她从窗户边低下头，坐下来，深思熟虑了五分钟，当理查德走进门来的时候，她还是忍不住捅破了这个秘密。

她本来以为理查德会脸红，可是他却显得很难过。

“怎么啦，你不高兴吗？”

“他这傻子，我让他和我拉住手，他却没拉，直接来亲的，所以约定并没有完成。”理查德低声地说，“他骗了我，也害了他自己。在魔鬼见证下接吻的两个人，是要一起毁灭的。假如他乖乖地只是拉住我的手的话，那生效的就仅仅是个主仆的契约——我们本来应该是要那样的。”

“你才是傻子。”

理查德看了一眼艾茜，艾茜一脸茫然，像在表示：“不是我说的啊？！”

是黑猫说人话了，他跳到理查德面前的桌上。

“我从没见过你这样傻的！”黑猫的声音听起来像一个风趣的中年人，“果然还是太年轻了。”

好奇使得理查德忘记了自己遭受的嘲讽，他和艾茜一起看着黑猫的绿眸子，对他即将发表的话洗耳恭听。

“你当牧师当得很烂，可安德森当得更加烂，身为牧师，竟然第一次见面就信任了你，甚至在你代他遭难后还为你求情，”他看了看理查德，似乎也不忍心再嘲笑，“真不知道是你太会勾魂（当然，只对安德森起作用），还是他太大意。他早就把灵魂输给你了。我要是安德森我也辞职，因为找不着理由再厚着脸皮給人传道了。”

“你这人怎么这么说话呢！”艾茜捏了捏猫耳朵，但看上去很开心。

“好了好了，给小青年留一点思考空间。”黑猫躲开她的手，溜下了桌子，在门边又回过头，“理查德，我要是你，就趁热打铁，牧师在原地待着等你呢。”

艾茜也明白自己该溜了，可她看向理查德，记起来一些事情。

“你现在终于明白了，对吧？你想明白但曾经不明白的一切。”

她忍住哽咽，但理查德慢慢露出一个明亮的笑容。“我再也不能奢求更多了。”

“艾茜，”他朝她伸出手，“我们也来一个约定。你还没有被我的主人收编，这个由你自己做主怎么样？”

“好的。”她说，深深地看着理查德，“这是你为我换来的机会，我知道。”

“还有安德森。”他说，“我不能让他失望。”

“艾茜，你是自由的，去朱迪的新农场找她吧。”他的小指和朱迪的小指勾在一起拉了拉，“假如你想要回家，哈金斯律师会把房子的钥匙给你。”他眨了眨眼睛。

她松开手，握住他的手背，在上面落下一个吻和两滴泪，就像他们第一次见面时那样。

* * *

黑猫很确定，他好好儿地卧在门口，什么也没做，说是在望风也行。理查德过来用脚尖把他推了出去，掩上门。“先生，您还是出去一下。”

他看见理查德抓起柜子上的油膏罐子，就回到了床上——求求小年轻们饶了中年人吧！

黑猫也没说什么。他慢悠悠趴回了被风吹开的门边凉快着（门锁真的得修）……淦，他的耳朵真的什么都没听见。他们俩可不能把对魔鬼大人的怨念撒在他身上啊！

黑猫只记得他又被赶开了一次，关在了门外。最后太阳都落山了。

* * *

你已经与我结合，哪怕只有一次，哪怕拿心血来潮当借口，都不能反悔了。

你的目的不也达到了吗？你不后悔，我也不后悔，我的小敌手。

说起来你真的相信，有灵魂交流这种事吗？

你觉得呢？

我以前不相信的。可是当我在绞刑架上的时候，我却一点儿也不害怕，我很平静，我好像听见你在安慰我。

哪怕我并没有真的在安慰你？

那只是一个比喻好吗？

那你现在害怕吗？

我比以前任何时候都害怕。我怕死，怕我自己的，也怕你的。

你已经试过一次啦，你可以这么想。所以，没什么好怕的。

当然，我还有你这牧师，跪在你的神面前为我求情。我怕什么呢？

你知道了吗？

我当然知道。我的主人告诉我，你的神把这个当奇闻异事，说给我的主人听。

所以魔鬼本来就是天使，何况他们的关系也不错。

* * *

安德森的言语越来越不像一位神职人员了。理查德夺过他的酒杯，握住他的手腕，看着他。男人的眼神既像一面致命的镜子，又像一头准备扑食的猛兽。

敲门声响起来，在夜的静谧中有些突兀。

“吻我。”理查德把酒一饮而尽，抱紧了牧师。


End file.
